1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating film and more particularly to a coating film having excellent durability which is very easily used in the field.
Further, the present invention relates to a method of preparing this new and unique coating film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, coating material is classified into two types, that is, liquid coating material and powder coating material.
As is well known, the conventional liquid coating material has an advantageous feature that color control is easy to be effected, but it has drawbacks that during coating operations in the field a part of the coating material scatters away and moreover there is a necessity for using a solvent which is harmful for a human body.
On the other hand, the conventional powder coating material has an advantageous feature of excellent durability, but it has drawbacks that field operations with the conventional powder coating material require a complicated apparatus and takes a long period of time.